Declaraciones Rómanticas
by mariel85
Summary: Aveces no son necesarias las declaraciones, sobre todo cuando las orejas de Ron se vuelven tan coloradas


Declaraciones Románticas

Entró a la enfermería en silencio. Lo vio tendido en una de las últimas camas. Lentamente se acercó y se sentó en una silla a su lado.

Parecía tranquilo, respiraba acompasadamente, tenía una leve sonrisa en los labios y el pelo sobre los ojos.

Estiró una mano y corrió esos mechones pelirrojos que siempre había querido tocar.

Como si hubiese estado esperando el gesto, Ron abrió los ojos, mirándola fijamente, ella detuvo su mano en el aire a centímetros de su rostro, sin atreverse a quitarla del todo, como si cualquier movimiento brusco arruinase el momento.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo azul y chocolate se volvieron a cruzar, y ambos sintieron que el tiempo se detenía, que todo podría volver a ser lo de siempre si cada uno decía las palabras adecuadas. Sin esperar ni un minuto más Ron rompió el silencio, sabía que el primer paso debía darlo él.

-Lo siento Hermione.-su voz ronca y vibrante la hizo estremecer. Por Merlín! Cuanto había extrañado oír pronunciar su nombre por esa voz!

-Que es lo que sientes? Porque te estás disculpando?- susurró. Si iba a disculparse lo quería con todas las letras.

-Por lo que sea que haya hecho para que dejases de hablarme por semanas.

Quitó la mano automáticamente y frunció el ceño levemente. Eso era una disculpa? Y ella esperando una declaración romántica. Te olvidas de quien hablamos Hermione? De Ronald Weasley! El bruto e insensible de Ronald Weasley. No habrá declaraciones, solo quiere que seas su amiga otra vez para copiar los apuntes de historia o tener ayuda en pociones.

Él pareció haber reparado en su error porque rápidamente agregó.

-No! Lo siento… si sé lo que hice –desvió su vista un momento para volver a inundar los ojos castaños con su mirada, y con un poco mas de valor y las orejas coloradas continuó.- No es que quiera justificarme… Pero Ginny me dijo que tú te habías besado con Krum.

Acaso estaba celoso? Todo lo de Lavander había sido despecho? Tal vez si habría declaración.

-No entiendo Ron… Que es lo que estas tratando de decirme?

Él se ruborizó aun más antes de continuar.

-Si… eso, es que bueno, tú te besaste con Krum, y Harry con Cho Chang… Yo era el único que no… tú sabes. Por eso empecé a salir con Lavander, y olvidé que había prometido ir contigo a la fiesta de Slughorn en navidad, habría sido descortés ir si ella era mi novia… Es por eso que estas enojada verdad?

Se miraron. Otra vez azul y chocolate. Entremezclándose en el aire, diciéndose verdades no dichas con los labios.

Es por eso Hermione? Porque estas enfadada con Ron? Estas enfadada con él realmente o eres tú la del problema? Si y no. Si hubiesen ido juntos a la dichosa fiesta tal vez la luz tenue y el hidromiel hubiesen logrado lo que Lavander a la luz del día sin una gota de alcohol. Ese es el problema. Ella. Descubriste gracias a ella que estabas totalmente enamorada de tu mejor amigo, del mejor amigo que creías que solo te parecía atractivo, que creías que era solo un amigo guapo, como Harry. Pues no! Y ahora tiene novia y se revuelca por todos los rincones oscuros con ella! Y no tienen la culpa de tu dolor. Ni ella. Ni él. Solo tú.

Inmediatamente saltó a su cuello abrazándolo como si la vida dependiese de ello, él respondió, un tanto aturdido, pero disfrutando del gesto, del aroma de su cabello y de poder sentir su cuerpo tibio junto a él una vez más.

-Lo siento mucho Ron.- susurró en su cuello dejando escapar una lagrima que enjugo rápidamente en el pijama del pelirrojo.

-Shh, descuida. Soy yo el que debe disculparse, siempre soy yo, Soy bruto, descuidado y la mayor parte del tiempo no me entero de nada. Tú eres perfecta Hermione, tú siempre haces todo mejor que yo, siempre me haces dar cuenta de los errores que cometo. Lo siento.

Se separaron sonriéndose levemente.

-No soy perfecta ni estoy cerca de serlo Ron. Esta vez la idiota fui yo, fue estúpido enojarse por una tonta fiesta, aunque… no se ni siquiera si me enfadé por eso. Tienes derecho a salir con quien te plazca, yo… es que yo…

-No importa –negó con la cabeza- y para mi si eres perfecta.

-Srta. Granger!- la voz de Madame Pomfrey los sobresaltó a ambos- que hace aquí? El Sr. Weasley debe descansar.

-Lo siento, ya me iba – rápidamente se puso de pie.- Bueno Ron, me voy –tomó su mano y se ruborizo de solo ver lo que hacía- le… le diré a Harry que has despertado- giró para marcharse pero el pelirrojo tiró de su mano con fuerza volteándola hacia él nuevamente.

-Vuelves luego?- susurró.

-Por supuesto, tengo que traerte los apuntes de las clases.

Se sonrieron radiantes, todo estaba bien, volvían a ser amigos, solo Ron y Hermione, los mejores amigos que siempre habían sido.

Mientras se marchaba de la enfermería, Hermione pensó que esta había sido la primera charla sincera sobre sus sentimientos que habían tenido, y que no había estado del todo mal. Y tal vez no eran necesarias las declaraciones románticas, y las frases cursis, con las orejas coloradas de Ron había sido suficiente. Al menos por ahora.


End file.
